


Bedtime

by Alex_drabbles_stuff



Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_drabbles_stuff/pseuds/Alex_drabbles_stuff
Summary: Della,Penny, and the children get home from an adventure and it’s time to go to bed.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck/Penumbra, penumbra & webby vanderquack
Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Bedtime

They finally reached the Mansion. After that long (unexpected) Adventure it was comforting to finally be home.

The kids got tired of walking and we're generally drained,so both Penny and Della offered to carry them up killmotor hill.

As they entered the Mansion The signs of the children's exhaustion were beginning to show themselves.

"I think it's time for you kids to go to bed" Della chuckled as she saw webby and dewey yawn.

"No! We're-" a yawn interrupted before huey could finish  
"Ok maybe."

"Hey penny could you take the boys to their room while I take webby to her's?"

" Sure della." Penny nodded and picked all three of them up again and began heading toward their room.

"Now let's get you to bed" Della smiled at webby as they walked to her room.  
___________________________________________________________

"This one is your room correct?" Penumbra Questioned as she opened the door.

"Yep" Louie responded sounding half asleep.

She placed each down triplet on their respective beds and was about to leave before she felt her hand being tugged.

"Hey penny?"

"Yes blue della ?"

"Could you,uh, possibly sing us mom's lullaby?" Dewey asked

"Yeah mom sings it every night even though she says she knows we're to old and I guess we've gotten used to it." Huey added.

"I-" Penumbra hesitated

"Do you not know it ?" Huey questioned

"Oh I do,Della sang it to the moon more when we first met and when she was fixing her ship. I just- I'm not sure you would like to hear my voice"

"Penny uncle donald sang it to us as kids and we managed to fall asleep" Louie smiled before rolling to his side.

"Yeah! but could you please?" Dewey gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only if it'll make you little della's go to sleep" she sighed and sat on the chair near the desk in the room.

"Look to the stars my darling baby boys ~  
Life is strange and vast~"

Her voice was different than their mother's deeper but just as comforting.

"Filled with wonders an joy~  
Face each new sun with eyes clear and true ~  
Unafraid of the unknown~"

It was still a strange consecpt to grasp but the triplets all were finally getting use to having another parent.

"~Because I'll face it all with you ~"

Dewey and Penumbra finished the last line in perfect harmony.

"I thought you said that would make you go to bed" She fake coughed and looked over to Dewey trying to seem as she didn't get into the song. She began walking to the door way.

The other two were fast asleep, Penumbras voice was so calming that they fell asleep midway through the song.

"I'm like half asleep now…." Dewey responded as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I just … wanted to say . you have a very pretty voice penny *yawn* and I'm glad that i went from having no mom to having two…" and with that finally sentence Dewey fell asleep. He was really just trying to hold on long enough to say that.

Penny looked back to the now sleeping children before closing the door.

Her life really has changed. From A Warrior lieutenant on the mighty planet moon to a warrior lieutenant and leader to the moonlanders who now live on earth. Her personal life also changed a lot . From solitude in that house of her’s to living on earth in a mansion with Della with her family who are loud ,wild, and crazy.

‘Who’d ever believe a story like that’

She gave a brief huff before leaving to make her way back to the foyer to wait for Della.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Now did all the walking wake you up? Do you need something to make you fall asleep again? ” Della asked with a smile.

“Yeah I guess I’m still tired so that’s a good thing” Webby gave a giggle before getting into her bed.

“Ok...sooo..how do you feel about a lullaby? I mean I know you might be a little too old butttttttt ” Della sat on the edge of Webby’s bed.

“Sure” Webby smiled. She knew the lullaby already,since she’s heard the boys signing it and she has to admit, it is very calming.

“Bask in the light of all those stars above ~”

It was different. The tune was still the same and Dellas voice was still beautiful but she didn’t understand why the lyrics changed,

“Aren’t they wonderful? Imagine the adventures~”

This was nice. It felt special.

"Face each new sun filled with peace and love ~

And let your fears just fade away

Cuz,My darling girl you'll save the day~"

This song was her's . Not the boy's. A song made for webby.

It was a good thing that della wasn't directly looking at her because if she was, she'd see the tears that had formed in webby's eyes from the happiness.

"You know… I wrote that part of the song after I came back from the moon,when I realized that yes I have my boys back but… They have a sister too." Della smiled and looked back to Webby who's eyes were starting to close and who still had tears in her eyes.

"I-thank you mooaam. Thanks goodnight." Webby turned over in embarrassment and Della couldn't help but smile.

Della chucked.  
“Alright, now go to bed” smiled and began walking to the door.

“And webby, you can call me whatever you’d like to”  
———————————————————————————————————

Della walked back to the foyer to see Penny sitting on the stairs

“Heya bestie~” she sat down next to her friend.

“Oh Della! your back. Did The little Della fall asleep alright?” Penny asked.

“Yep. She started crying though” She looked at Penny, who had a worried look on her face.

“Oh! No ! It wasn’t a bad thing! She was tearing up after she heard her verse of my lullaby!” Penny’s face immediately calmed.

“Oh well that’s nice”

“So how was it with the boys ? I hope the didn’t bother you too much”

“I-um , not necessarily. They all refused to sleep unless they had your lullaby.”

“Did you actually sing it ?”

“...yes…”

“Oh that’s something I’d like to hear !” Della let her head fall on penumbra’s shoulder.

“I bet your voice is amazing..”

“...”

“Is there something wrong penny ?”

“ No, I’m just thinking of something’s people in your family have told me..”

“Is it bad ?”

“Also no. The other day your uncle called me Niece-inlaw and the little blue della said he was glad that he went from having no mom to having two.”

At this point della was glowing red.

“I-I I mean..hahaaaa...I can’t believe they said that.”

“It’s just, I was alone on the moon. No family,No friends...or Partners . I just don’t want to mess it up with your family. There really isn’t any doubt in my mind that I love and care for you ..but it’s a little stressful that’s all”

Penny stopped talking and froze. She had just realized what she’d said. Lieutenant Penumbra of the mighty planet moon and earth just confessed her fears and emotions of love to her best friend.

“I-I um. Sorry” Penumbra faked coughed and tried to get up to head to their bedroom as fast as possible (god. Why had she brought up being roommates again).

But Della stopped her.

“Hey! It’s alright. It’s not like the feeling isn’t mutual”Della chuckled with a very visible blush on her face. ``But don’t worry penny, if you're not ready for labels then I’m not either. I don’t want to force you. But I want you to know that you are very much enough for this family.” Della brought her into a hug.

“You're my best friend.you’re the coolest person I know. you’re so strong,passionate and amazing. My family already loves you enough to think…. I love you enough to think like them as well.”

At this point they were both blushing messes.

Penny scooped Della up and began walking to their room.

“You know I think we should do this more often” Penny with a smile.

“What confess our love to each other so that we are both blushing messes ?” Della laughed.

“Wh- no not that” penny huffed

“We should both put the little della’s to sleep”

“ oh yeah se should! Wanna take turns alternating?”

“That sounds wonderful, Della.”

They made their way to their room and prepared for slumber.

They don’t need labels just yet, but setting a schedule for putting the kids down and confessing was definitely a step closer.

________  
  


art work on Instagram (cuz I can’t add it here since I’m on a phone ) <https://www.instagram.com/p/CKIB2MPpUyR/?igshid=srea050yt3me>

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ! I just wanted to write this while I’m on dellumbra brain rot. Im still working on mission x1.


End file.
